User talk:Abyssal 9000
Hi, welcome to FunOrb Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Abyssal 9000 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Timeroot (Talk) 11:30, April 3, 2009 Wall Hello there. I'm afraid that by uploading an image of your wall, you have broken one of our wiki rules: no personal images. While we're fine with you embedding your own images, you'll have to upload them to a website such as Photobucket or Imageshack to do so. I'll give you a few days to do that, but after that I'll have to delete the image. Thanks. 19118219 Talk 11:38, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi Abbysal. It's Strongppl745, member of C.R.A.B and i saw ur orb defence thread. I'm a noob in orb defence, can you please give me some tricks/tips? Hi, if you need help come and ask me in my thread. As DOE of OD, I should be able to help you. :) Abyssal 9000 Hi Abbysal, hey good orb points you have. Oh, just to say, I saw in the Funorb main page that you got junior torquester today 26 August, Congratulations. Im VERY BAD in Torquing! =p Thepikagamer 23:30, 26 August 2009 (UTC)Thepikagamer Repetition is bad, and it's not good to repeat stuff Please stop simply repeating achievement criteria. If the description of Volcanic Volleyer is "Deal 250,000 damage to your enemies in Rated games" then there's absolutely no benefit to saying that "You can earn this achievement by dealing 250,000 damage to your opponents in Arcanists rated matches." Where the description is unclear then by all means explain what is meant - e.g. Stunning Recovery refers to "panic mode", so it's helpful to say what panic mode is. Where it's not obvious how you would go about getting an achievement then by all means leave a tip. But when an achievement is plain and simple the best thing to do is to ensure the info box is correct and leave it the main page blank. OrbFu 08:01, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Dates on FunOrb article I've reverted your recent edit, as the dates on the FunOrb article were meant to be in short form; this is a little hack that makes it so that when you sort by release date, it actually sorts by the release date instead of the first character in it. Click the sort button to see what I mean. ;) 19118219 Talk 10:23, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Just to add to that: I would certainly agree that it's a bit ugly (although, TBH, I tend to write dates as YYYY-MM-DD, which is certainly not suitable for general consumption!) However, the Javascript which does the sorting is part of the core wiki code and not something we can modify. OrbFu 20:35, 15 August 2009 (UTC) FunOrb wiki, I am trying to make an article about FunOrb events in 2009. Am I aloud to create this article? Abyssal 9000 :There's already one at FunOrb History/2009, but it's missing a lot of stuff so feel free to expand it. The previous year is fairly complete, so I suggest reading that and aiming for a consistent style. OrbFu 07:57, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Our own YouTube channel? Do we have our own YouTube channel? OrbMore does and at this rate they may turn more popular than us. It would be nice to have one. Abyssal 9000, Lord and descender of the abyss :I recommend you post this on a new forum, rather than on your talk page. And I'm not aware of any channel - but I hardly use YouTube anyway, so I wouldn't know. TimerootT • C • 23:18, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, didn't really know how. Lord and descender of the abyss Miner Disturbance Sign I am editing my page and have finally finished, but Miner Disturbance sign wouldn't upload. I tried uploading another but I can't fit that, can someone help me?